


Stiles

by lemonroe



Series: The Silver Eyed Boy and his Dragon [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: AU, Eragon AU, Friendship, Gen, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonroe/pseuds/lemonroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is born and discovers his magic. Mostly just a happy filler. More plot stuff later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles

Three years after the wedding of King John and Princess Claudia the kingdom rejoiced once again at the birth of the young prince Ssmowinwitahue (SMO-win-wi-TAY-oo). The young boy had pale skin dotted with moles and eyes that shone silver. 

It became obvious early on that the boy had trouble concentrating. He was easily distracted but his mother recognized the intelligence shinning beneath the surface. John and the other nobles had trouble pronouncing the elven name so the prince was quickly nicknamed Stiles. Stiles excelled at anything to do with learning. Queen Claudia developed a system to help the young prince learn without getting too distracted by what was around him. 

His father took care of his physical knowledge while his mother took care of the mental. Prince Stilinski took to everything like a duck to water, albeit a very awkward duck that tripped over everything. 

Stiles was three when he first discovered magic. He was trying to climb a bookshelf to reach a novel on dragons when he slipped and caught himself by floating inches off the ground. A servant discovered him mid panic attack a few minutes later. 

“It’s ok honey. It’s a natural part of who you are. You are as much an elf as you are a human. Magic is part of who we are.”

“I was so scared mom. I didn’t know how to get myself down. I thought I was going to be suck there forever.” 

And that is how Stiles Stilinski, Prince of Alagaesia, started his magic lessons. Because he was only half elven he was not as powerful as his mother but he still could hold his own. As he aged he started to look more like an elf and less like a human. His ears grew into points and his face became sharper. He looked more rugged than a full elf but fairer than a human, and when he stumbled into the castle covered in mud and grinning from ear to ear he just looked like Stiles. 

It was another two years before Stiles met Scott. Scott McCall was the only son of Lord and Lady McCall. Lady Melissa McCall and Queen Claudia became fast friends and their sons were soon inseparable. And years down the road when Lord McCall left his wife and son for better prospects across the sea the king and his wife took the heart broken Scott and Melissa in and made them family. Melissa became one of the Queen’s Ladies in Waiting and Scott became Stiles’ most loyal companion. The Stilinski-McCall family couldn’t be happier.


End file.
